1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable zoom lens barrel and an electronic apparatus provided with the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be a case where a lens barrel capable of shortening a total length thereof when in a state of not taking photographs, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2046-208618, is used in order to realize downsizing of an image pickup apparatus such as a camera and a video camera.
The lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-208618 is provided with three substantially cylindrical barrel members provided with cam grooves, and the lens barrel is configured to drive three groups of lenses in an optical axis direction by the cam grooves.